Deceiving Masks
by Automail-gHost
Summary: What if the talk with April went differently? What if different choices were made? Leo is in love with Karai and believes there is good in her... Is he right? Will he survive her flame or will he get burned? Along with her true nature, her secret origins are going to come to light; for better or worse? Well, you're just gonna have to find out!


**Hi there! Wow, I am on a writing spree! Although I'm writing everything other than Young Justice...Hehe...Sorry. Xb**

**This new series I thought was going to be awful because of the weird animation. However, I gave it a chance and am now in love with it. DonnyxApril RULES! XD**

***Ahem***

**But seriously, was I the only one that said, "Oh boy, they're gonna pull a Mask of Zorro cliché" when Splinter said he had a daughter? And that he "lost" said daughter? Very first episode I saw I was sitting there thinking, "Karai, she's definitely Karai."**

**And it looks like that's where it's heading! You won't hear me complaining though. ;D  
It will make it awkward that Splinter's adoptive son is in love with his biological daughter... We'll cross that bridge when we come to it! X3**

**OK, so, there will be hints of budding DonnyxApril and like the summary says, LeoxKarai will play a major part in this fic.**

_**READ THIS IF YOU ARE CONFUSED**_**! I'm gonna write this fic a little funny like in the beginning. Except for the scene I'm changing with Leo and April, nothing else is different from the episode "New Girl in Town". I'm starting with Leo talking to April and am skipping everything else in that episode but I'm going AU from there on.**

**I figure if you're reading this you've seen the episode so why repeat what's already been done? I will "novelize" the left out scenes however, if someone asks. ;3**

**And if you read...REVIEW! They make my world go round and will inspire me to write more! No reviews = You probably not seeing an update anytime soon. T^T**

**So! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The cold wind caressed Leo's face; grabbing the tails of his mask and dragging them along behind him. The sky was clear and the pale moonlight cast his figure into sharp relief. He was standing on the edge of a rather tall building; still as a statue as he was consumed in his heated inner debate.

To talk to April, or to not talk to April.

So entranced was he, his original quest to locate his brothers was all but forgotten. His mind was enveloped by one single thing.

Karai.

Just the name gave him shivers. At the thought of her his heart grew a mind of its own and thundered erratically in his chest, his cheeks went aflame and his legs weakened. He couldn't get her out of his head! All he could think about was her face and burning desire to be around her, impress her, and to spar with her.

Fighting with her... It was like a dream. Never before had he battled anyone with such grace, such beauty; she had him stunned in more ways than one. Her playful voice was on repeat, playing over and over again inside his mind, growing more and more intoxicating each time.

He held the image of her face on a golden pedestal in his heart, raking his eyes over it endlessly, trying to memorize it's every detail, notice all of her perfection.

Was this how Donny felt? If it was, he could now understand why he acted so weird when April was around. Just being in Karai's presence made him want to melt.

But she was the enemy.

Was she really though? If she truly wanted to hurt him, why didn't she? He had been at her mercy; but instead, she introduced herself and then left.

Maybe...Maybe she felt the same way about him? No, there was no way something that wonderful would love him- Wait! Love?

Is this love?

His mind flitted over to a memory of his favorite Captain and his many flames; they all had one thing in common...They all ended _badly_. Was that how this would end?

No!

He mentally slapped himself.

She was different...He could feel it.

With determination and that absolute truth pumping through his entire being, he made up his mind to go see his one human and _female_ friend for advice.

Because he had no clue about love and knew even less about what girls liked in guys.

He needed some major help.

* * *

Finding her apartment had been easy, slipping up the fire-escape even more so. He climbed the metal stairs like a fish swam through water; silent and fluid were all his motions.

When he finally reached the top, he felt his courage leave him right before he could tap on April's window. He couldn't help the worry that charged through his consciousness at the mere thought of telling someone about his kind of forbidden crush.

He took a deep breath; clearing his mind of all doubt like his father had taught him, he rapped his knuckles purposefully on the large window.

After a few moments he considered knocking again but was cut off mid thought when a pajama clad teenager appeared before him.

Confusion and sleep were heavy in her eyes, but at the sight of her visitor, she brightened up immediately. Leo gave her a little goofy grin and she knew this was a personal call. Happy about the change in pace, she wasted no time in pulling open the glass pane separating them.

"Leo! What are you doing here?"

"Well..." That goofy look of his morphed into a small shy smile and when his cheek's flushed of their own accord, April's face split with a sly grin.

"Did you meet a girl Leo? Oooh! You did, didn't you! Tell me all about it~!" The lateness of the hour and all thoughts of sleep were shoved to the back of her mind.

Leo's blush deepened.

"Kinda... Ok, I'm gonna explain what happened but you have to promise to hear me out, alright?

Her head cocked to one side at that but she was still too excited to give in to her curiosity. "Of course. Now spill!"

Leo steeled himself and took a deep breath.

"So, earlier I was attacked by Foot Ninja-" "Don't freak out! I'm ok." He quickly interjected when he saw the concern sprout in her eyes.

"Anyway, I was ambushed by the Foot but I defeated them easily, then something happened... A Kunoichi showed up. She threw blinding powder at me and had me at her mercy. But she didn't finish me off. She let me go."

April didn't like where this was going.

"Her name is Karai and...I think I'm in love with her."

Her jaw dropped.

"Leo! She's a part of the Foot Clan! She probably is just trying to trick you!" She swung her arms around for emphasis.

The blue clad turtle stuck his three fingered hands out in a placating gesture before he continued defensively. "It's not like that! _She's_ not like that! I can sense good in her! She's had multiple chances to hurt me and she hasn't!"

"Get it through your head Leo! She's trying to get you to let down your guard! She's waiting for the perfect moment to-"

"APRIL WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME!"

Her mouth zipped closed real fast.

"When I was fighting her, it may have _looked_ like she was trying to hurt me but the intent wasn't there! It's like when my brothers and I spar; we go at each other with all we have but we aren't doing it to injure. I use _real_ swords when battling my brothers! That's what it felt like April; when we fought, we were appreciating the art of our form, not doing it because we wished each other harm."

April's face softened. She could see how Leo's eyes were sparkling at the thought of this girl, she could see the breathless expression he wore as he relived their dance of blades in his mind.

"You really like this girl, don't you?"

The look he gave her was so sweet and innocent it knocked the wind out of her.

"I do."

She shook her red hair slowly as she sighed. "What does she want from you?"

He turned calculating at that. "I'm supposed to meet her later at the Birely building, she has something planned."

April wanted to grab Leo and shake the idiocy out of him while screaming, '_Because she probably wants to push you off it!_' But she didn't.

You can't just tell someone to fall out of love, and if that truly is what he's feeling, she just hoped Karai is what he says she is.

"Just be careful ok? Don't trust this girl blindly."

That goofy grin came back.

"Of course not! I'll be careful!"

And he was gone.

* * *

Several hours later, April O'Neil was still awake. School or no school the next day, she was far too worried to sleep. What if something happens to Leo? What if it's an ambush? He'd have no backup!

"That's it." She muttered aloud. She wasn't just going to sit there concerned all night. If he wouldn't call for help, she'd do it for him.

_Leo is going to the Birely building; he might need help._

Now, all she could do is wait.

* * *

"_But she's in the foot clan!" _Leo put a hand on his fuming younger brother's shoulder. "_Nobody's perfect."_ Then he walked away, looking fondly at the small knife in his green hand.

* * *

**And that's where the episode ended! So~? What did you think? I had SOO much fun writing it! If people like it, I'm sure as heck looking forward to writing more! XD**

**The next chapter is going to take place a little bit before and during The Alien Agenda; some things are going to be AU but the main plot (With the Kraang, Leatherhead, and the Shredder) will all remain the same, I'm just going to manipulate it in parts. And I might inadvertently go AU if I continue writing before the next episodes come out. ;3**

**Also...The Kraang? I have no idea how I'm going to capture them correctly! They are hilarious but are so weird they are going to be WAY hard replicating! T-T**

**Anyone willing to help me with Kraang dialogue will get virtual cookies, and a hug! **

**One more thing...You see a mistake, don't hesitate to let me know! Weather you don't like my characterizations, or how I worded something, or if there's something that's confusing! I always want to improve! X3**

**So! I will be writing more but it will be up to YOU when I post!**

**Laterz!**

**-Automail-gHost XD**


End file.
